Ahora que estás aquí, un abrazo no es suficiente…
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: Thor comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la nave; rememorando los túneles secretos de Asgard. Con cada paso, le daba la sensación de revivir cuando Loki lo retaba a buscarlo y hacerlo suyo en cuestión de minutos que duraban años para él. Thor se detuvo en la puerta que le daría paso a ver a su hermano; pero esta vez no lo dejaría desaparecer como tantas otras veces lo había hecho


**Esto lo estoy subiendo a dos días del estreno de Avengers Infinity War y aún no sé lo que pasará con nuestra OTP Thorki pero desde ya sé que no será un final feliz como nos lo dio Thor Ragnarok y es por ello que escribí esto.**

 **Es una forma de rememorar todo el material yaoi que nos dio tan bella película y que dio paso a un Thorki con un final bellísimo!.. Con un abrazo que todas sabemos que concluyó de una forma perfecta. ¡Nos dieron nuestro final feliz! Y yo quiero dejarlo plasmado en este fic.**

 **Ahora que estás aquí, un abrazo no es suficiente…**

Thor se despertó de la modesta cama que portaba la enorme nave espacial que habían robado de los dominios de El Grand Máster, nada más y nada menos que un enorme colchón adornado con sábanas de seda roja que tenían ahora unas finas gotas blancas que de inmediato le trajeron recuerdos de la noche pasada.

Fue difícil pero en poco tiempo logró acostumbrarse a la visualización que le permitía su único ojo, con el cual en un segundo recorrió la habitación sin encontrarse con el dueño de aquellas gotas blancas y aquella esencia dulce que inundaba la ostentosa habitación.

Thor dibujó una mueca de fastidio. Odiaba que Loki desapareciera sin decir nada.

Ahora que Asgard había sido destruida y viajaba en aquella nave con los sobrevivientes de su amado mundo; creyó que el peso de la responsabilidad de Rey a la cual siempre huyó caería de lleno en sus hombros. Pero éste fue enormemente mitigado por su hermano quien en todo momento le aconsejó qué hacer para que, en el tiempo que estuvieran dentro de la nave, su tripulación se mantuviera con suficiente abastecimiento en comida, lugar donde dormir e higiene; lo cual jamás pasó por la mente del rubio pero que, para Loki quien había gobernado Asgard fingiendo ser Odín, le era totalmente natural pensar.

Lavó su cara y se colocó los pantalones que Loki le arrebató la noche pasada, buscó con la mirada su camisa blanca de manga larga sin hallarla por lo que, sin querer perder más el tiempo, salió de su habitación con aquella única prenda en busca de su hermano. Buscó por los pasillos y abrió varias puertas esperando encontrarlo pero con cada cuarto vacío que encontraba, crecía su desesperación por hallarlo; por un segundo pensó en que tal vez El Grand Máster tuviera una biblioteca en la nave porque así encontraría a Loki refundido entre libros, como lo solía encontrar cuando eran niños y lo buscaba en los alrededores del palacio.

Detuvo sus pasos un momento, mientras instantáneamente colocaba una mano en su corazón. Otra vez volvía a albergar ese sentimiento que no le agradaba en lo absoluto; aquel sentimiento cuando vio a su hermano caer al abismo, después de aquella pelea que habían tenido; aquel sentimiento amargo de verlo morir en sus brazos y que lo vio protagonizado en teatro; y cuando pelearon contra Hela y Loki cayó nuevamente a lo desconocido. Ese sentimiento de pérdida le estaba carcomiendo por dentro y provocaba en él una angustia que jamás creyó poder sentir por quien siempre fue su pequeño hermanito y que ahora se había convertido en la única persona que rondaba su mente.

"Aquí estoy"

Thor abrió su único ojo sorprendido de la voz aterciopelada que escuchaba en su cabeza y que en segundos lo puso alerta viendo hacia todas las direcciones.

—Loki—

"hermano" una leve risa secundo ese llamado y Thor empezó a caminar más rápido.

—¿Dónde estás?—

"Huyendo de ti"

—¡Loki!—

"Thor… búscame"

—¡Eso he estado haciendo!... ¿Loki?— después de varios segundos Thor supo que su hermano no le volvería a contestar. Un deje de alivió se hizo ver en su rostro, porque, aunque supiera que Loki estaba dentro de la nave, algo le decía que su hermano era capaz de irse si quería y él, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar aquello.

—¿Thor?— Banner vio al rubio corriendo desesperado por toda la nave y apenas volvió a pasar por el cuarto del científico, éste lo detuvo al ver su consternación. —¿Ocurre algo?—

—¿Has visto a Loki?— Banner inmediatamente bajó la cabeza ruborizado, Hulk siempre decía que se sentía claustrofóbico estando todo el tiempo encerrado en el cuarto por lo que Banner salía a caminar de vez en cuando por los lugares menos poblados de la nave por si Hulk pudiese volver a reaccionar, por lo que fue inevitable ver una esbelta silueta de piel blanca y cabellos negros quien portaba solo una camisa algo larga, pasar sutilmente hacia uno de los cuartos de la planta alta, allí donde los cristales permitían una hermosa vista panorámica del espacio.

—Si no estoy mal, está en el tercer piso en la puerta de hasta el fondo del área este.—dijo Banner sin mirar a Thor y jugando con sus manos para evitar pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de que ahora sabía por qué aquella camisa le quedaba grande a Loki y por qué Thor no la traía puesta.

—Gracias— fue lo único que pudo escuchar el científico mientras el dios del trueno corría hacia esa dirección. Thor oyó un leve "Tch" que podía jurar no era de su imaginación sino de la voz de su hermano fastidiado por haber sido encontrado. Comenzó a caminar más despacio, a lo lejos podía visualizar la puerta que Banner le había indicado.

No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Recordaba los enormes pasillos del palacio de Asgard y el mapa que Loki siempre le daba a Thor para buscarlo por las noches, justo después de las cenas ceremoniales de la familia, siguiendo a pie de la letra los pasillos ocultos que Loki iba descubriendo a medida que aquella relación prohibida comenzaba a florecer. Con cada paso, le daba la sensación de estar volviendo a la vida aquellos hermosos recuerdos en que Loki lo retaba a buscarlo hasta encontrarlo y hacerlo suyo en cuestión de minutos que duraban años para él.

Thor se detuvo en la puerta que le daría paso a ver a su primer amor, a su único amor. Sin quererlo recordó la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de hacerle el amor. Cuando le juro que no aceptaría la corona de Asgard, a menos que ambos fueran reyes. Promesa que había roto y que desencadenó una serie de sucesos que ahora prefería no recordar.

"¿Vas a pasar?"

Thor reaccionó a las palabras de Loki y con cautela abrió la puerta.

A penas entró, quedó absorto al contemplar el jardín más hermoso que había en toda Asgard, el jardín que cultivaba su madre. Puso un pie en el suave pasto y aspiró el aire del lugar; todo parecía tan real que costaba imaginar que no lo era. La fuente perfectamente decorada de sirenas que Thor recordaba desde su infancia se encontraba en el mismo sitio, emanando agua cristalina que le daba tranquilidad al lugar; inmediatamente volteó a ver a su costado donde contempló una inmensa gama de rosas rojas que parecía estar en su mejor época de florecimiento. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, la última vez que las vio así fue antes de que su madre falleciera.

El rubio siguió recorriendo con la mirada aquel inmenso lugar lleno de flores y caminos que le dieron la sensación de estar de nuevo en su adorada casa, de estar de nuevo en su añorable pasado, aquel en que con Loki, eran amantes en secreto y en sus ratos libres él escapaba de las clases de magia con su madre y Thor escaba de sus clases de duelo con su padre para fusionarse en un encuentro que Thor tendría grabado en la memoria el resto de sus días.

Lo que fue una caminata lenta, comenzó a hacerse más rápida al recordar quién era el dueño de semejante belleza que miraba y sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia donde estaba seguro Loki estaría, sentado bajo la sombra del árbol de magnolias blancas leyendo uno de los libros de magia que tanto le gustaban. Recordaba perfectamente ese camino, tan propio de ellos; y por un instante el corazón de Thor se inundó de felicidad al ver que Loki había escogido crear ese lugar precisamente, el lugar en el que se habían besado por primera vez.

—Teníamos trece años— Thor salió de inmediato de sus cavilaciones para rodear el árbol y encontrarse a Loki del otro lado leyendo un libro de magia para variar.

—Deberías dejar de leer mi mente—

—No lo hago, tu sonrisa se nota a millas de distancia y es fácil suponer que sería porque este lugar te trajo un recuerdo en específico y… debido a que eres tan distraído…—

—Jamás me olvidaría que aquí te besé por primera vez, y yo tenía trece… tú, doce y medio—

Loki sonrió, y aunque Thor no viera aquella sonrisa oculta por su cabello negro moviéndose contra el viento, sabía perfectamente que Loki sentía lo mismo que él. Nostalgia.

—Hermoso—

—Mamá solía encargarse ella misma de este jardín…—

—No lo decía por el jardín— Loki hizo una pequeña mueca de enojo mal disimulada, Thor era un bruto, pero podía ser encantador cuando quería.

—Es lo mejor que se te ocurre para convencerme de follar—

—Sabes que no lo decía por eso— Thor se sentó y sin pedir permiso se recostó sobre las piernas de Loki, a lo cual el ojiverde quien estaba más que acostumbrado, solo levantó levemente el libro tenía en sus manos y siguió leyendo aquel libro que su madre le había regalado hacía ya mucho tiempo y él único que conservó después de su fallecimiento.

Thor cerró los ojos un instante y aspiró el aroma dulce que emanaba Loki y las más de mil flores que se encontraban en aquel inmenso jardín, las piernas firmes pero suaves de su hermano que aún se encontraba vistiendo solo su camisa blanca eran el lugar perfecto para acomodarse y sentir la calidez de su hermano que en mucho tiempo no había sentido.

Desde que entraron en aquella nave y Thor le lanzó aquel destapador de botellas, creyendo que sería un clon hecho de magia cuando en realidad era el verdadero Loki, lo único en que habían recuperado el tiempo era en demostrar su afecto de forma física en todas las posiciones que a través de los años habían logrado perfeccionar; sin embargo, no habían tomado el tiempo de siquiera ponerse a charlar o pasar tiempo el uno al lado del otro sin follar, como lo hacían en ese momento. Si hubiese sido por Thor, en el poco tiempo que llevaban en aquella nave jamás se hubiera separado de Loki pero a penas y podía verlo en la noche ya que en el día jamás podía encontrar un minuto para hasta a solas con el azabache; sin embargo sabía que la mayoría de esas situaciones las provocaba el dios de las travesuras.

—Llevas mucho tiempo callado— Loki interrumpió sus pensamientos tocando la punta de su lengua con sus dedos para cambiar de página; sin embargo a penas bajo la mano, Thor la tomó para besarla larga y suavemente provocando que Loki ocultara su rostro entre las páginas.

—Pensando en ti—

—Como Rey, deberías pensar en tu pueblo—

—Como tu amante y hermano, debería pensar en ti siempre— Loki no dijo nada, simplemente quitó su mano de la mano del rubio y delicadamente la pasó por la mejilla contraria sintiendo que Thor volvía a presionar su mano para no moverla de donde la había colocado.

—Thor—

—Te extrañé… ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas vivo?— Loki suspiró mientras con dificultad movía su mano acariciando levemente la mejilla de Thor hasta que éste comprendió lo que hacía y alejó su agarre para que Loki siguiera rozando aquella área.

—Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?—

—Hermano…—

—Tú no querías ser Rey de Asgard, yo anhelaba ser Rey, Odín era el único que se oponía a lo que queríamos… simplemente hice lo mejor para los dos. —

—Pero no era la forma—

—Tú me prometiste que no serías rey, y sabes cómo terminó aquello— Thor tragó en seco, sabía que esa era una verdad que no quería aceptar.

—Loki yo… sabes que no quería, hablé con él… intenté…— Loki cerró su libro de magia para ver el tartamudeo que tenía su hermano explicando algo que a Loki le costó años entender y que aún le costaba.

—Yo lo sé—Probablemente su mundo hubiera sido perfecto si Odín hubiera fallecido después de recogerlo como recompensa; probablemente Frigga hubiera aceptado su relación con su hermano, Thor lo hubiera dejado gobernar y Loki no hubiera estado más feliz de dejar al rubio hacer lo que quisiera como líder en batallas asgardianas; pero la realidad había sido otra y el destino de Thor ya había sido sellado desde que nació.

En aquel triste escenario la culpa siempre la había tenido Padre de Todos quien, antes de morir les había dicho que los amaba a ambos. Y aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, Loki estaba en paz al haber escuchado aquellas palabras y saber que, después de tantas riñas que destrozaron la relación que alguna vez tuvo con su hermano, en un par de días volvió a reconstruirse por completo; porque por alguna extraña razón, no importaba lo que hiciera, sabía que Thor jamás dejaría de amarlo.

—Sabes, siempre quise hacerte mío en este jardín—

—Bien, eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre para convencerme de follar— Loki levantó una ceja en señal de total incredulidad lo que provocó que Thor sonriera ampliamente.

—No, decirte que te amo es lo mejor que se me ocurre para que volvamos a hacerlo— Loki rodó los ojos pero sonrió levemente, inclinó su cabeza y Thor se apoyó sobre sus brazos para alcanzar aquellos labios que lo estaban llamando desde que se despertó sin sentirlo a su lado. Mordió levemente el labio inferior de Loki jalándolo y saboreando aquel beso que por años le sabía tanto a prohibido como atrayente. Si alguien le preguntara a Thor, él con seguridad podría decir que esa boquita perfecta que tenía Loki para dar discursos servía más para besar y follar que para cualquier otra cosa.

Thor se levantó de lugar donde estaba recostado y sin dejar que su hermano reaccionara lo recostó sobre el manto dorado que siempre acostumbraba Loki a llevar a aquel lugar; colocó sus fornidos brazos a los costados del hechicero y hundió su nariz en el cuello ajeno inhalando aquella esencia dulce que lo volvía loco. El calor de aquel lugar sensible le invitó a lamer la extensión de la nívea piel escuchando inmediatamente el jadeo de Loki quien no había puesto oposición alguna a los besos de su hermano mayor que siempre terminaban en algo más íntimo que compartir un simple jugueteo de labios. Loki no tardó en rodear a Thor con sus brazos y sujetar levemente el cabello corto del contrario.

—Extraño tu cabello largo— emitió en un susurro casi sin aliento al sentir la ágil mano de Thor quitando los pocos botones que él había logrado abotonar de aquella camisa que no le pertenecía.

—Yo te extraño todo tú— mencionó el aludido comenzando a bajar por el torso del contrario.

—No ha pasado ni medio día desde ¡Ahh!— las palabras de Loki murieron en sus labios cuando Thor atrapó con sus dientes uno de sus pezones empezando a succionar levemente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar aquello. Loki por inercia sujetó con firmeza el cabello corto de su hermano y se dedicó a cerrar los ojos al sentir la lengua del contrario pasar una y otra vez por aquel lugar.

—E… el… otro— dijo en un suspiro corto al sentir que la mano contraria no era suficiente atención por lo que Thor cambio de posiciones dejando el hermoso botón rosa levemente hinchado para pasar al otro y tomarse su debido tiempo al compás que levemente comenzaba a frotar con su miembro semi despierto con la entrepierna contraria.

A penas Loki sintió aquella fricción, abrió más sus piernas dándole cabida a esos movimientos seductores que rozaban directamente su piel y comenzaban a calentar su cuerpo; mordió sus labios levemente mientras una sonrisa traviesa surcaba su rostro, entre sus piernas podía sentir como poco a poco el miembro de su hermano se erguía cada vez más y se preguntaba cómo podía albergar algo tan grande siempre en su interior. Supuso que era por ello que siempre recordaría el dolor de su primera vez con Thor.

—Loki…—

—Siéntate— Thor tardó en reaccionar pero se vio obligado a quitarse de encima de Loki cuando él a empujones lo quitó y cuando apenas se sentó vio como Loki se recostaba rápidamente boca abajo para, sin pensarlo, engullir todo su miembro de una sola vez. El sonido gutural del rubio se perdió entre el viento que movía las hojas y el sonido casi obsceno de Loki succionando la punta de su miembro terminando en un beso sonoro que hizo a Thor voltear a ver a su hermano. —No mires— fueron las palabras de Loki antes de volver a su tarea, pero Thor hizo caso omiso de ellas al quedarse ensimismado en aquella boca que se esmeraba en ocupar la mayor parte de su miembro mientras sus cabellos negros caían con gracia delirante sobre su espalda, la cual terminaba en ese hermoso trasero alzado que Thor no dudo en tocar y que provocó un leve gemido del contrario.

Thor comenzó a moverse levemente y Loki comprendió lo que su hermano quería, por lo que abrió más la boca para sentir cómo el líquido pre seminal del rubio comenzaba a calentar su garganta. Sacó de inmediato el miembro de su boca para ser reemplazado por un par de dedos que lamió lo más sensual que pudo, clavando sus orbes verdes sobre las azules del contrario quien en ningún momento le desvió la mirada hasta que Loki volvió a meter a su boca el pene y Thor insertó con cautela los dos dedos lubricados en el esfínter de su hermano.

Le costó poco dilatar la entrada puesto que la noche pasada habían estado teniendo sexo un par de horas, por lo que en cuanto sintió que Loki lo engullía con más fuerza y rapidez, dejó de penetrarlo de inmediato para concentrarse en agarrar el lacio cabello negro y empezar a dirigir las embestidas que lo llevarían al clímax.

Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, Loki detuvo sus movimientos y Thor abrió su ojo para voltearlo a ver. Loki sonrió, y esa mirada la conocía. El ojiverde se levantó levemente para sentarse sobre el rubio y sintió la lengua ajena rozar sus labios, allí donde aún estaba su propia esencia, saboreándola lentamente en ese beso que cada vez más se volvía más apasionante.

—Métemela— susurró Loki en el oído contrario y Thor asintió entre suspiros mientras tomaba su propio miembro y lo dirigía hacia la entrada de Loki quien tenía ambas manos sujetas a sus glúteos para facilitarle el trabajo al rubio.

A penas sintió la punta entrar, Loki bajó de inmediato haciendo que ambos emitieran un sonido de placer tan gratificante que ni siquiera intentaron ocultar. Los movimientos de Loki sobre Thor eran tan precisos, fuertes y rítmicos que Thor podía jurar que ese perfecto ano estaba hecho para querer succionar su pene hasta que Loki lo tuviera en el centro de su estómago. Thor tragó en seco y sus manos se ciñeron a la delgada cintura del menor para acercarlo más a él y volver a aprisionarse en los pezones del contrario en las ocasiones que los fuertes movimientos de Loki se lo permitían.

—Loki…—

—Mi amor— Loki sonrió al sentir la fuerza de Thor sobre su cuerpo y sus ojos cerrados casi al borde de la locura

—¿Puedo preñarte…?—Thor lo dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible para Loki quien se paralizo por un leve instante al escuchar aquellas palabras que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba, aquella proposición que tanto tiempo rondó en su cabeza cuando eran más jóvenes y planeaban defender su amor contra el mundo, cuando sentían que su destino era el mismo. Loki apretó más su entrada y Thor gruñó en respuesta, sabiendo que su hermano, como tantas otras veces, evadiría esa pregunta.

Si quisiera podía pasar así todo el día pero Thor empezaba a sentir su miembro hinchado y sus testículos adoloridos le indicaban que estaba reteniendo un orgasmo que era inevitable, por lo que contra fuerza de su voluntad empezó a moverse más rápido lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Loki quien se había concentrado en frotar su pene contra el escultural torso del rubio.

—Loki…— El aludido sintió como en un par de segundos volvía a estar contra el suelo mientras su la fuerza bruta de su hermano se centraba en follarlo lo más profundo que podía. Cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo se retorcía entre el dolor y placer que tantas otras veces había sentido antes de terminar.

—Lléname, hermano— y con aquellas dos simples palabras Thor emitió un gritó gutural de satisfacción, descargando toda su esencia en Loki quien se vino en su propio abdomen, mientras sentía las enormes cantidades de semen invadir su interior.

Thor abrió su único ojo y el jardín había desaparecido, inclusive la manta en la que estaban recostados. Thor sabía que todo había sido creado con magia pero aun así un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de él al ver que el enorme árbol, las flores, la fuente, incluso el viento y el Sol habían desaparecido. Sin embargo, aquello quedó en segundo plano cuando una delicada mano paso sobre su mejilla terminando en sus labios. Un beso a esos finos dedos y una leve sonrisa fue respuesta a la sutil acción de Loki.

—No me importa que todo lo demás no esté, mientras estés tú— Posiblemente Loki hubiera respondido con un comentario sarcástico si no fuese porque su hermano volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él en un tierno beso que se seguramente lo hubiera hecho retractarse de sus palabras. En respuesta, rodeó a Thor con sus brazos y piernas juntándolo un poco más a él quien no había salido de su interior y quien le devolvió el tierno abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en ese espacio perfecto de su cuello.

Loki suspiró. Sabía que aquellos encuentros con Thor no durarían para siempre, que sus destinos probablemente estaban separados; por lo que cerró sus ojos verdes por inercia y abrazó un poco más a su hermano, sabiendo que ese preciso momento sería probablemente el único que tendría para decir aquellas palabras que tenía en mente desde hacía mucho y que necesitaba que Thor supiera aunque probablemente no fueran a hacerse realidad.

—Thor…—

—Hermano…—

—Respecto a tu petición…— Thor levantó de inmediato su cabeza rememorando al instante aquella pregunta que tantas veces en su Juventud se la había planteado, fuera o no haciendo el amor, sin pensar a veces y otras pensándolo demasiado. El rubio esperó que Loki no contestara con sarcasmo y asintió levemente con la cabeza…—sí, quiero tener tus hijos—

Un beso apasionado fue la respuesta que recibió Loki a cambio.

 **Con mucho amor, a todas las que hubiéramos deseado que Thor y Loki tuvieran su final feliz como nos lo dio Marvel en Ragnarok y que la historia de estos dos hermanos quedara de aquella forma…**

 **Beso enorme y espero de corazón que nuestro Thorki dure en el corazón de ambos hermanos a pesar de los sucesos de la película que se avecina.**

 **Himiko.**


End file.
